


Summer Heat

by MaddietheMuse



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic Welcome, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was way too fucking hot out, and the stifling, dead air of the Milkovich house was worse still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Work was totally dead today, so I wrote some smut while sitting in the gallery. It doesn't fit into canon really, and it hasn't been beta read. Let me know if there are any glaring errors.

His skin was slick under my hands and I had to dig my fingers into the flesh of his hips to keep my hold on him—there would probably be bruises on his pasty skin tomorrow. It was way too fucking hot out, and the stifling, dead air of the Milkovich house was worse still. Yet, there we were, in Mickey’s room fucking like our lives depended on it. We’d probably both end up with heat stroke if it went on too long—it never did though, never long enough.

He raised himself up on his hands from the mattress, arching his back and pushing back against me. I watched as a bead of sweat dripped from the hair at the back of his neck and ran down between his shoulder blades along his spine. Before I even realized what I was doing, I bent and caught it with my tongue, tracing its path all the way back up and latching my mouth around the tendon at the back of his neck.

“Fuck, Gallagher!” Mickey moaned and shuddered beneath me. It didn’t sound like a protest. I knew I wasn’t supposed to do shit like that. I hadn’t meant to, it had just sort of happened. I wasn’t sorry that I had though, not yet anyway. I waited for his reaction with my lips still attached to his sweaty neck. I held completely still; expecting him to wrench around and sock me.

He didn’t.

“Jesus, don’t stop,” he insisted. I felt the tension leave his body before he pushed back against me again.

I resumed rocking into him, slower than I had been, leaving my chest pressed to his back and my mouth on his neck. Feeling his muscles bunch under me was new and completely intoxicating. It was making me lose my mind. I knew I was skating on thin ice; pushing Mickey too far out of his comfort zone was a sure fire way for me to leave here with a black eye or worse, but I just couldn’t stop myself. Now that he’d let me get away with that little scandalous act, I wanted more. I wanted everything.

I unclenched my left hand from his hip and let it skim up his side and over his chest, pulling him tighter to me. I was shocked again that he allowed it. He bit his lip and bent his head low as an unintelligible moan slipped from his mouth. It made me smirk against his skin. That could easily become my new favourite sound. I wanted to hear him make it again.

I slowed my thrusts but bucked up into him harder, drawing a little grunt from him with each one. It wasn’t enough. I brushed my thumb lightly over his nipple, testing him. He hissed a breath through clenched teeth, and threw his head back against my shoulder.

I was so close and I wanted him to come; I needed to hear him out of control before I did. I ran my tongue along the side of his throat to his ear and pinched his nipple while thrusting hard into him. He reached his hand back to grip the back of my head as that strangled desperate moan fell from him again. There it was.

“Ah! Mick, fuck,” I gasped in answer to that delicious sound. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer so I reached around with my right hand and pumped his dick as I pounded into him hard and fast. He fisted his hand in my hair and pulled, holding on as he came unglued. He arched his back up into me and exploded, his thick come coating my hand as he moaned loudly. I fucking loved when he let himself go like that. I lost it right after, pushing hard into him as my orgasm tore through me.

He relaxed his grip on my hair and let his hand slid down to my neck as his other arm buckled and pinned him to the bed under me. He didn’t complain or try to get out from under my weight as we both gasped and panted to catch our breath. I could feel his heart pounding through his back in echo to my own. He had never let me be this close to him, and I took full advantage of it by burying my face further into his neck and breathing him in.

After a few minutes he shifted below me. “You’re fucking heavy,” he grumbled, but I could hear the smile in his muffled voice. I moved off of him and to the side. He shivered a little as my dick slipped from him.

I walked to the bathroom, wrapped the condom in tissue and tossed it into the trash. I snagged my boxers off the floor as I walked back across his room and looked up to catch Mickey staring at me. He was laying in the middle of his bed on his stomach with the sheet pulled up over his ass. His elbows were propped under him and he was watching me with a look I’d never seen on his face.

“What?” I asked as I stood up with my boxers in hand.

“Nothin’” he barked, still not breaking his eyes from me.

I shrugged and pulled my shorts on. I looked back to him and sure enough he was still watching me. I walked the few steps back over to his bed and sat on the edge of the mattress near his hip. His brow furrowed as his eyes bored into me.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?” he groused, finally looking away from me. I knew I wouldn’t be lucky enough to not have him pissed off at me after that, but there was no way that he could deny that he had enjoyed it as much as I had.

“It wasn’t so bad, right?” I smirked, lacing my fingers together to stop myself from reaching out to touch him.

“Whatever,” he mumbled and rolled over onto his back toward the wall, throwing his arm over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at me anymore.

“Come on, Mick,” I teased, reaching out to nudge his elbow. I shouldn’t have done that, because as soon as my hand touched him it’s all I wanted to do. I let my hand hover in the air over him a moment, safe from his scrutiny with his eyes hidden under his own arm, but then I just went with what I wanted to do, and gently rested my hand on his side, feeling his ribs under my fingers as I lightly curled them into his skin.

He jumped at the contact and raised his arm from his eyes to glare at me, but didn’t say anything or move away. He pressed his tongue into the corner of his mouth, that nervous little tick of his giving him away. I couldn’t pull my eyes from his lips.

“Don’t even fucking think about it,” he warned, not sounding even remotely threatening. I could see his pulse pounding away in his neck and his breaths were shallow and nervous.

“Too late,” I breathed, running my tongue over my suddenly too-dry lips. I had never wanted to kiss him as badly as I did then.

“Jesus, Gallagher.” He sat up and shoved me away from him. He threw the sheet off of himself and stood up from the bed, grabbing a pair of sweats off the floor. “Get the fuck out of here,” he barked, throwing my clothes at me.

He paced back and forth across the cluttered carpet of his room like a caged animal as I got dressed. I stopped to look at him a second before turning to leave. He stood looking out the window with his back to me, his hand scrubbing through his hair. I headed to the door without a word.

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned just as I reached out for the doorknob. His hand clamped down on my shoulder and he turned me around. My back hit the door behind me hard, and I was faced with Mickey’s panicked face right up in mine, a look of determination in his blue eyes. Before I had a chance to think of anything to say, let alone say it, he closed the space and kissed me. It was rough and clumsy and over way too quick.

He stepped away from me and shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He rolled his bare shoulders forward, and ducked his head down; deliberately not looking at me. I couldn’t help the stupid fucking grin that spread over my face as I leaned my head back against the door.

“Shut up!” he growled, “not a fucking word, fire crotch,” he said and glanced up at me, only half succeeding at keeping a similar grin from his face. I just smiled back like an idiot.

“Just go, would you?” he smirked and rolled his eyes at me.

“See you later, Mickey,” I chuckled, turning back to the door and pulling it open. A couple of steps down the hall I turned back and walked quickly back over to him. I turned his head to face me with a hand under his jaw and planted another kiss on him before turning and leaving for real.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://wordsnwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
